


[Gesture&Profit] Kill Ges

by cococococo



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: GP, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococococo/pseuds/cococococo
Summary: 十一看电影的一点疯想，雷预警





	[Gesture&Profit] Kill Ges

**Author's Note:**

> I was five and he was six  
We ride on horses made of sticks  
He wore black and I wore white  
He would always win the fight   
Bang bang, he shot me down  
Bang bang, I hit the ground   
Bang bang, that awful sound  
Bang bang, my baby shot me down

牧师逼逼叨叨半天，从入场站位到誓言对答，一一详尽周密，尽管全程坐在三米外长凳上的准新郎对大串英文陷入昏迷，他仍保持高涨的职业热情向着新娘以及她的家人滔滔不绝，希望两天后能顺利按部就班地走完婚礼这个过场。  
“Profit,”准新娘的老妈思索片刻，用美音韩文改口“Park Jungyoung,你家人真的没法来吗？”  
朴俊煐适时控住即将从嘴角溜下的口水，回答和家人关系糟糕，联系不上。  
准丈母娘和岳丈遗憾地点点头，拍拍他肩膀，转头换了个话题，没想到他看起来身型瘦削，穿着礼服却也是英气逼人呢，没有变成想象中小孩偷穿大人衣服的不协调。本来婚礼当天新人才会穿婚礼服，但新娘要求提前试试效果，这会儿正转头和她的一帮朋友有说有笑，兴头上还雀跃着鼓掌，婚纱下摆早就沾上一圈灰尘。  
朴俊煐心下柔软，站起身，加入她们的聊天，果然谈的是他们初识和后续里那些笨拙又甜美的故事。  
“他英文进步飞快，有天订餐馆，信心十足对我说，‘今天约会的全程就我来包办吧。’菜单一上来他傻眼了，法文的。”  
面对女士们的嬉笑，他不好意思地挠挠头，说要抽烟，借着逃到礼堂门口。

有人在唱歌，在尚未记起歌名前，这熟悉的音色已让朴俊煐心头一紧。  
折叠凳上的人神情悠闲，手上的戒指随节拍一上一下跃动着。  
他转过脸，站起来对着他。“好久不见啊，我最爱的伙伴。”  
朴俊煐的迟钝反应让他有所不满，舒坦日子过得太多。要在以前，早就能嗅到这一丝杀机，拿着刀或枪先发制人了。

“洪材熙，你来干什么？”朴俊煐警惕地移动脚步，装作不经意地观察四周有无埋伏。  
“来恭喜你，恭喜我的杀手不辞而别，杳无音信多年，最终和别人在一个小镇里结婚，过着普通人的生活。”  
他永远保持轻松不在乎的表情，杀人是，抢劫是，说：“你要不要和我上床”也是。  
朴俊煐曾经管他叫猩猩，用未上膛的史密斯韦森九毫米手枪玩笑地抵住他脖颈。他视若无睹，专注地开解面前男孩裤腰上绑的定时炸弹—解开就能搞一搞，解不开就同归于尽。  
疯子。洪材熙每天能喊八百次。每次都有新感觉。感觉孳生性欲和温存。

谁能想得到，疯子急流勇退，在一场苦战中意外失踪。他把敌对党羽和首领抓了个遍，拷问对方是不是让他的珍爱人间蒸发的罪魁祸首，却一次又一次获得意料外的线索，将事实指向另一个方向。他只能在失眠的夜里劝告自己，每个黑老大都会遇上背叛，要像黑老大那样妥善处理二五仔。

“你看我的三白眼，是不是更严重了？你害的，老气的我直翻白眼。”洪材熙的口气，像是无奈地训导一只推翻花瓶的猫。

朴俊煐不是没看过他暴怒的内里，但他不仅钝化，还错估了一点，他只知道他还爱他，他以为他还处在可有恃无恐的立场。  
“哥，我累了，我只想有个安稳的人生。”  
洪材熙以探寻打量的目光围绕他，马上就要脱口问出：你被什么改变了？  
“来看看我的婚礼吧。”里面的人大声呼喊朴俊煐，他回应，和不速之客像老朋友似的挽肩，一齐走到人们面前。  
“这位是？”  
“这是我爹。”洪材熙刚准备自我介绍，转眼只好用一阵咳嗽回应。  
众人一脸困惑，准新郎神态自若，说他妈再嫁给这个年轻的帅哥，对他和他妈多年都很照顾。准岳丈一家立即收起惊讶，礼貌问好，表示现在开始婚礼彩排，请客人在男方座位观看。洪材熙选了最后一排过道旁的位置。  
钢琴手已经就位，牧师捧起圣经，新娘捧着花在他下方。  
“等一下，”新郎突然想起什么，“我和他说几句话。”  
他匆匆迎面跑来，熊抱住洪材熙。“哥，对不起，感谢你这么多年的照顾，”他颤抖的呼吸顺着洪材熙衣领向里溜，“对不起，我是真的爱你。对不起。”他偏头，唇上柔软的触感停留在洪材熙脖颈处的肌肤片刻。他又迅速决绝地远离，仿佛回头看一眼就会被拉回地狱。

洪材熙像个木头人，僵坐在阴影里，阳光偏离他的角落，照在这对新人身上。  
外面四下无人，一辆黑色轿车静悄悄靠在附近，下来四个挎着冲锋枪的黑衣人，大摇大摆走进教堂。

“洪材熙！！！”  
这震耳欲聋的枪声，让人想起早些年东亚部分地区的除夕夜里，家家户户齐点鞭炮的热闹场景。


End file.
